1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to golf towels. More particularly, the present invention concerns golf towels for cleaning golf balls and golf club heads. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to golf towels having a plurality of cleaning surfaces each configured to specifically clean either dimples of a golf ball or grooves formed within the golf club head.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that during the course of playing a round of golf, equipment such as golf clubs and golf balls will get increasingly dirty from use, thus affecting gameplay.
Golf clubs are precisely crafted pieces of equipment with specifically configured grooves formed in the head of the golf club. These grooves serve a specific purpose in controlling the amount of friction on the golf ball and, thus, the amount of spin that the ball exhibits.
As the object of an ideal golf swing is to strike the ball such that the club comes into close contact with the ground, doing so causes the golf club head to pick up debris such as grass and dirt that becomes embedded in the club's grooves until it is cleaned. When debris becomes engrained in these grooves during gameplay, it can substantially and undesirably affect the movement of the golf ball.
Similarly, a golf ball is specifically manufactured to have anywhere from 300 to 500 dimples, each having a diameter of approximately 4 mm, formed in the surface of the golf ball. The dimples serve a function of controlling drag and flight of the golf ball after being struck by the head of the golf club. As is typically the case, golf balls oftentimes end up in either a bunker or a muddy fairway. In doing so, the dimples of the golf ball become filled with debris from these hazards, which greatly affects the flight of the ball.
The fact that golf balls and clubs need to be cleaned periodically during gameplay is a well-known fact and a number of potential solutions have been presented. One of these potential solutions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,851,090 to Bradshaw which teaches a golf towel having a weaved portion with a rough surface for cleaning the dirt off a golf ball or a golf club head. The towel further comprises a soft terry cloth portion for polishing the golf club head after removing the dirt.
A number of similar golf towels have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,756,742 to Salzman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,761 to An, U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,705 to Melov, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,918 to Zeltner. Each of the above references disclose a towel, particularly used in cleaning golf balls and golf club heads, including an abrasive surface on a portion of the towel.
While each of the above references teach a device that can clean golf equipment during play, the references fail to disclose the use of differently configured or shaped abrasives to suit the differences in geometries between the dimples on a golf ball and the grooves in the head of a golf club. While a single abrasive may satisfactorily clean the crevices in the dimples and grooves, an abrasive matching the geometry of each of the crevices and surfaces of the equipment would more efficiently remove any embedded debris.
Additionally, while each of the devices disclosed in the above references are suitable for the uses and problems they intend to solve, there is an ongoing need for improvements in a golf towel, such as one with distinguishing portions specifically configured to clean the dimples of a golf ball and grooves in a golf club's head.
It is to this to which the present invention is directed.